The use of video surveillance is implemented in many industries, including the health care industry. The monitoring of patients and health care providers can help to promote the performance of proper health care standards. Challenges involved in monitoring patients can include various health care laws that prevent the unauthorized sharing of healthcare information. Accordingly, such live video feeds must be transferred through a server without being recorded.